Invulnerability
Invulnerability is the ability to be immune or highly resistant to one or more forms of physical damage or injury. Kryptonians possess this ability due to their exposure to the effects of a Yellow Sun and on a planet with weaker gravity. They possess a dense molecular structure unlike humans, strengthened by a supercharged bio-electric aura. A natural by-product of this ability for Kryptonians is that they are even invulnerable after death, greatly slowing down decomposition. Aside from them, other Metahumans and Aliens possess varying degrees of this power. Variations or Sub powers include: * Invulnerability * Near-Invulnerability * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Dense Tissue * Enhanced Durability Characters with Invulnerability *'Superman' - While exposed to Earth's yellow sun at the peak of his abilities, Superman is virtually indestructible. He is immune to damage by blunt-force trauma, high-caliber bullets, piercing weapons, extreme temperature, atmospheric re-entry and exposure to the vacuum of space, extraterrestrial weaponry, falls from great heights and massive explosions. Such things can only manage to push back or stun him, but cannot actually injure him. *'Doomsday' - is virtually indestructible (immune to blunt force trauma, piercing weapons, and both temperature extremes), on par with Kryptonians in that regard. *'Shazam' - with one of his powers being the Stamina of Atlas, Shazam has a high degree of invulnerability, allowing him to survive most types of extreme physical assaults, and heal from them shortly thereafter. *'Black Adam' - with one of his powers being the Stamina of Shu, Black Adam has a high degree of invulnerability, allowing him to survive most types of extreme physical assaults, and heal from them shortly thereafter. *'Wonder Woman' - as an Amazon and Demi goddess, Diana has a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt forces, but not to pointed and sharp objects, where she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Aquaman' - As an Atlantean, Aquaman has a strong degree of invulnerability (especially while underwater), being able to withstand high-caliber bullets and tremendous underwater pressures. However, despite his astounding durability, it is still possible to injure him. *'Green Lantern' - due to the force field that his Green Power Ring generates around him, Hal has a strong degree of invulnerability to high-caliber bullets and blunt force trauma. *'Killer Croc' - his scaly reptilian skin is highly resistant to gunfire. *'Ares' - immune to any form of damage, such as blunt force trauma or extreme temperatures, with only another of the Gods of Olympus or a demigod having the power to harm or kill him. *'General Zod' - virtually indestructible while under a yellow sun (immune to blunt force trauma, piercing weapons, and both temperature extremes). The closer he gets to a yellow sun, the stronger he becomes. Only a fellow Kryptonian or the monstrous Doomsday can generate enough incalculable force to break through Zod's invulnerability, shown when Superman snapped his incredibly durable neck. *'Faora-Ul' - She is just as durable as Superman, which isn't that much, as helicopter turrets can hurt her, and rockets can knock her out. *'Nam-Ek' - virtually indestructible while under a yellow sun (immune to blunt force trauma, piercing weapons, and both temperature extremes). The closer he gets to a yellow sun, the stronger he becomes. Only a fellow Kryptonian or the monstrous Doomsday can generate enough incalculable force to break through his invulnerability. See Also * Characters with invulnerability Category:Powers